During the transport of patients or accident victims that have suffered cervical injuries, it is essential to immobilize the head and cervical portions to prevent further injury. A variety of head and cervical immobilization devices have been used in the emergency medical industry for many years. Several of these devices are designed to fold flat during storage and can be erected when needed.
One type of head immobilizing device is designed to be attached to a rigid backboard. Other devices include a rigid structural portion that do not require the use of a rigid backboard. Examples of this type of device are disclosed generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,748 to Winner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,218 to Kendrick and U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,999 to Nesbit.
Another type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,711 to Williams. This device is intended to be attached to a rigid backboard for immobilizing the head of an injured patient. The device includes flexible members that are bent independently to wrap around the sides of the head and secure to the base for locking the position of the members. The head supporting members are attached to the base by a hook and pile type fastening device.
Another form of cervical immobilization device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,418 to Wilson. This device has a pair of collapsible members for conforming to the patient's head. Rigid support members are then attached to a base by a hook and loop fastener for restraining the patient's head and neck.
The above-noted devices can be effective in immobilizing a patient's head and neck during transport of an injured patient. However, these devices have certain limitations and there is a continuing need in the industry for improved head immobilizing devices.